It Happened One Day
by 2lieutenant
Summary: Sequel to Maybe Today. Three times Sherlock called Molly his girlfriend, and one time he didn't. Please R and R. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Sherlock_** **or profit from writing any of this.**

 **Author's Note: This is for Sherlolly-Shules-Hamiltrash. She wanted a follow up to Maybe Today. I hadn't planned on one, but I decided to take her suggestion. Hope you like this!**

"Your smile is beautiful. Brightens up this whole dreary place. Makes it seem cheerful." Sherlock's head snapped up from the body he was inspecting. He turned around to see who had said these words to Molly. _His Molly._

A young man grinned at her in what he apparently thought was a flirtatious smile. Sherlock carefully studied Molly's reaction to this line.

Molly blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you, George. Now, don't you have a class to teach at the University? You don't want to be late."

He continued to leer at her. "Not today, I don't. I'm free for the rest of the evening."

Molly didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded her head slowly. "Oh."

He continued trying to make conversation. "Don't you find working in the morgue depressing?" He waved a hand at the body Molly was doing an autopsy on. "All these dead bodies." He shuddered. "Gives me shivers."

"Then why are you here?" Sherlock snapped.

Molly whirled around, and sent Sherlock a warning look. _Be polite. Don't cause trouble._

George caught this look, and grinned. He held out his hand to Sherlock. "Hey, how are you? My name's George."

"Yes, I am aware of your name."

George continued to smile, but it dropped considerably. He looked expectantly at Sherlock, waiting for him to shake his hand.

Sherlock stared at George's hand until he started fidgeting. He turned red, and looked down a his hand. He quickly dropped it. His eyes hardened. "Haven't I seen you before? You come here pretty often, right? Why's that? You an officer?" He smiled smugly.

"George!" Molly scolded. "You know very well who he is and why he comes here. He comes here because.."

Sherlock cut in. "I come here because Molly is my girlfriend, and I enjoy spending time with her." His eyes bored into George, daring hi to contradict him.

George was taken aback. He gulped. "Okay." He nodded quickly. "I guess I'll be going now." He had his hand on the doorknob, when Sherlock stopped him by saying, "Has your girlfriend forgiven you for cheating on her?"

George looked shocked. "H-h-how did you...?" He sputtered.

Sherlock just smiled complacently. George darted out the door before Sherlock could deduce anymore of his life. Sherlock watched him leave and smiled satisfactorily. He turned to Molly. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. _Had Sherlock just called her his girlfriend?_ She collected her bearings and asked," Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

Sherlock blushed, "Of course, you're a girl and you are my friend. I enjoy spending time with my friends." He winced knowing how transparent his explanation was. Molly grinned happily.

"Thank you, Sherlock."

He nodded. He hesitated before asking, "Molly, would you like to have dinner?"

Molly smile threatened to split her face. "I would love to, Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly took a deep breath and straightened the hem of her shirt. She reached out and rang the doorbell. The quick and immediate footsteps alerted her to the fact it was John. She was right. John opened the door.

"Hi, Molly. You have more body parts for Sherlock?"

Molly nodded. She held them out. "These at for Sherlock."

He smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for doing this. You don't have to, you now."

"I shouldn't either, but who knows what would happen to the world, no, universe if I didn't." She dimpled. "It's no trouble, really."

John opened the door wider. "Won't you come in? Sherlock is in the kitchen with another one of his experiments."

She walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Sherlock, I have your items."

"You can put them on the counter, Molly." Sherlock looked up and smiled briefly. "And thank you."

And that, was worth all the work she did to get him the body parts. "Sherlock, would you like-"

"You to make me coffee? I would love that, Molly. Thank you. The coffee is, well, you know where the coffee is."

Molly sighed and began to make him coffee. "John, would you like some?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, Molly." He smiled at her gratefully. She nodded and went back to her work. After she had finished, she set the coffee in front of Sherlock. She glanced around quickly and wiped her hands on the front of her pants.

"Well, I guess I'll go now."

John got up from his chair. ""Thanks for coming, Molly, and for making the coffee."

She nodded uncertainly and bit her lip. "You're welcome, John." She turned to Sherlock. "Sherlock? I'm leaving now."

He finally looked up from his experiment. "Would you like to have dinner?"

She gaped at him. "Dinner? Why?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Because I believe the human body needs to eat, and that's what you do for your girlfriend."

Molly's smiled could have blinded him. "I would love to, Sherlock. When are we eating?"

"Right now." He grabbed his coat and hat. "Let's go."

She blinked and stepped back. "Okay." She turned back and waved at John. "See you."

He waved back. _Girlfriend?_ He mouthed. Molly nodded. He grinned. "About time." he muttered under his breath. "Well, have fun." Once they were gone, he pulled out his phone and texted Lestrade.

 **You'll never believe what just happened.**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly walked into her office to finish her paperwork. There, on her desk, lay a big box of chocolates. She smiled and removed the lid. Her face fell. The chocolates had nuts in them. She was allergic to nuts. She sighed and pushed the box away. She'll give them to Sherlock, he'd probably like them. She straightened. Who gave her the chocolates in the first place? It couldn't be Sherlock, because he knew she was allergic to chocolates. John also knew, so it wasn't him. Maybe Detective Lestrade? She nodded her head. Yes, it was most likely him. But why would he be giving her chocolates? She thought he was already in a relationship with someone. Wait, there was a card. She pulled it out. _Happy Valentine's Day, Dr. Hooper_ it read. She threw the card aside. Definitely not Sherlock. He never called her "doctor." She shrugged. If he came in today, she'd ask him. She sat at her desk, and started on her paperwork. She was so engrossed, she didn't realize anyone was there until she heard a voice say, "You don't like chocolate?"

She looked up to see Sherlock, along with John, in the doorway. She smiled at them. "I do, but these have nuts in them. I can't eat nuts."

Sherlock looked embarrassed. "Of course. I asked the woman at the store, and this is what she said you would like. 'Chocolates are a staple for Valentine's Day' she had said. I guess I forgot to check and see if they contained nuts. I'm sorry, Molly."

John sniffed. "I told you to get her roses."

Molly smiled at Sherlock. "It's okay. I appreciate the thought."

Sherlock nodded uncertainly. "I was told that on Valentine's Day, you bought your girlfriend roses or chocolate and took her out for dinner. At least, that was what John told me."

Molly grinned. He had called her his girlfriend. "It's fine. I'll give the chocolates to Greg. He'll like them."

"Okay, are you available at seven?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm still busy, took someone's shift."

"I already had Mycroft clear the rest of the day for you. You can leave right now if you want. I'll take you out for fish and chips for lunch."

"Alright, Sherlock. Just give me a minute." On her way past him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sherlock grinned, while John rolled his eyes. "You should have got her chocolates," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

 **It has come to my attention that Brits don't use the word _gotten,_ hence the omission of the word in John's sentence.**


	4. Chapter 4

"But Sherlock," Molly argued, "your parents have never met me. I can't intrude on a family dinner."

Sherlock snorted. "Nonsense, Molly, you'd hardly be intruding. Besides, John is coming, and he's not family."

"But he's practically family. He's gone over there, what, how many times?"

"Molly, my family would love to meet you. Anthea is coming with Mycroft, and John is bringing his wife."

Molly chewed her lip. "Are you sure?"

Sherlock grasped her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "I'm positive, Molly. Mum will enjoy having another person there to feed."

Molly nodded uncertainly. "Okay, I'll go. But what should I wear? I hardly have anything. I don't want to embarrass you."

"That is absolutely absurd. You will not embarrass me. For being a doctor, Molly, I would expect more common sense than you are exhibiting right now. Why don't you wear that purple dress you wore to John's birthday party? You looked gorgeous in that."

Molly blushed and looked down. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" His phone beeped, alerting him to a text. He pulled out his phone and read the text with growing excitement. "Marvelous, there's been a murder. I hope this one is interesting. Maybe a serial killer?" He wished hopefully. He shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see." He bent down and planted a kiss on Molly's cheek. "I'll be at your flat at 7:00. Try not to be late." He turned and rushed toward the door. "I do hope this is a serial killer. Hopefully Anderson hasn't ruined the scene."

Molly smiled in the way you would at a three-year-old. "Sherlock, remember not to say that in front of reporters. Not considered socially acceptable to wish for a serial killer."

Sherlock turned at the door and smiled briefly at her. "Right, I keep on forgetting. What would I do without you?" He rushed out the door before fully completing the thought.

Molly shook her head and headed back to her work. At exactly 5:30, she left the lab for her flat. She quickly showered and changed into her dress. She added some eyeshadow, but kept everything light. She glanced at the clock after she had finished her makeup. Good, she was right on schedule. She rummage through her closet before pulling out a pair of purple heels. They were a lot taller than anything she would normally wear, but they exactly matched her dress. She pulled out an elegant black clutch and her outfit was completed. Her heart pounding, she sat on her couch and waited for Sherlock. He was not long in coming. When he saw her, he stopped for a moment.

"You look very nice."

Molly smiled. That was very high praise coming from Sherlock. "Are we taking a cab?"

"No. Mycroft has a vehicle waiting for us." He led her to the waiting limousine.

When they arrived, Sherlock's parents greeted them all enthusiastically. When Mrs. Holmes got to Molly, she turned to Sherlock. "Who is this?"

Sherlock put an arm around Molly. "Mum, this is my very good friend, Molly."

Mrs. Holmes face fell momentarily. She was hoping her son had finally found a girl who would put up with all his experiments and odd habits. She quickly masked her disappointment. "Well, it's lovely to meet you. You best come and sit down before the food grows cold."

Molly followed Sherlock into the dining room. She struggled to fight back her tears. She had thought she was more to Sherlock than access to the morgue. Next to her, Mary squeezed her arm and sent her a sympathetic glance. Sherlock. of course, didn't miss this whole exchange, and looked questioningly at Molly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was genuinely puzzled. His Molly was practically in tears, and Mary and John were glaring fiercely. He hated to think what would happen to him right now if Mary had her gun on her. On second thought-Sherlock moved away from Mary. He turned to Molly. "Are you on your menstruation?"

Molly grew red. "No, Sherlock. I'm not on my period. Thanks for asking," she snapped.

"Then what's wrong?" He drew her into a secluded room.

"How about the fact you just ruined the last two months of our relationship? I know you didn't specifically say we were in a relationship, but you did call me your girlfriend."

Sherlock nodded. "Of course we're in a relationship. But we are past the girlfriend/boyfriend stage. I don't know what to call you, so I said you are my very good friend. Was I not supposed to say that?"

Molly laughed gently. "No. You weren't. But I'm still your girlfriend until you propose." She blushed and grew red. She fumbled with her hands and stared at her feet.

Sherlock grinned and knelt down at her feet. He pulled out a box. "Molly Hooper, will you do me the honor of becoming my permanent pathologist?"

Molly raised her head and smiled. She bent down and hugged him fiercely. "Of course, Sherlock."

Sherlock lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a passionate kiss. They remained like this until they heard clapping behind them. Sherlock, without breaking the kiss, waved a hand to shoo them away. But Molly broke the kiss. Her face shone. Mary rushed toward her and gave her a hug.

"At last," she said.

John clapped Sherlock on the back. "Never thought you'd do it."

Sherlock drew back, indignant. "Of course I did."

Mycroft approached Molly stiffly and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Dr. Hooper. I hope you do not regret your decision." He punctuated his last sentence with a wink that was very out of character for him. Molly almost burst out laughing. She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Mycroft. Will you give me away?"

Mycroft blinked in surprise. "You want me to do it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He turned away and coughed. "Excuse me." He faced her again. "It would be a very high honor."

Sherlock's parents hugged her. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 **And it is finished! I hope you liked it. In the meantime-**

 **"Thanks for coming to my parlor," said the spider to the fly  
"There's a lovely review box down below, all you have to do is type."**


End file.
